The continuing size reduction and speed increases of semiconductor transistor elements creates the need for testing and measurement equipment capable of resolving nano-structures at high sampling speeds. Typically, the desirable spatial resolution of such equipment is on the order of 10 nm or better, while the temporal resolution should exceed 50 GHz. Recent improvements in scanning probe microscopy have made it possible to study the material, electric and magnetic properties of samples on small length scales. However, the probe frequency ranges available for present scanning microscopy probes are limited by the minimum probe diameters that are presently achievable. In addition, the production of conventional coaxial scanning microscopy probes involves separate steps to integrate the coaxial components. Thus, a need exists for a laterally integrated microcoaxial probe that can be easily equipped with signal feeding and reading circuitry.